


six figures (i was only four)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ive been wanting to write them for a while so i think this is a good time, sorry this is so short im tired and wanna publish this today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: willy goes home





	six figures (i was only four)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself or anyone you know, close the tab

Zach’s there to meet him at the airport.

Of course he is.

Then as soon as he sees him, he smiles and waves him over.

He drags his luggage behind him, it’s supposed to last him until the rest of his stuff can be shipped out from Sweden. 

When he gets up close Zach is still smiling and god he could cry about how bright it is.

The best part is how it's directed at him.

Then Zach takes him up in his two giant arms and hugs him so tight, and then leans over to whisper in his ear “As soon as you shave I’ll kiss you.”

Willy shows up baby faced to practice the next day.

(As it turns out, having a beard doesn’t diminish Zach’s ability to give fucking superb blowjobs)

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to publish this today so i'm sorry its so short!!
> 
> also zach and willy r really underrated why don't you fools write them.
> 
> I CHANGED THE TITLE WITHIN LIKE A MINUTE OF POSTING THIS BECAUSE I SAW AN OPPORTUNITY AND I TOOK IT


End file.
